


He's Definitely Art

by blaze_takishima



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art student!Jean, Guard!Marco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaze_takishima/pseuds/blaze_takishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Art student Jean hates going to the art gallery, especially because he has to listen to his teacher prattle on about things he thinks are too good for him. Besides, he does modernism so what's the point in staring at pictures of naked Italian women from the 1400s? Marco works as a security guard but has a LOAD of art history knowledge (he got turned down for an actual art-y role) so he tries to helpfully chip in. Jean's annoyed until he realises how hot Marco is and how passionate he is about art and wait he paints in his spare time??? Maybe going to a stupid art gallery isn't so bad..."-MonoclePony</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Definitely Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonoclePony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoclePony/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> edit: I've just realised I didn't end up publishing the notes.. it's been sitting on my desktop screen for a while now (oops)
> 
> But that aside, I'm sorry I didn't get to colour some of it, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Also this AU should become a thing, I love it.
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (early) New Years~ 
> 
> Best wishes and happy holidays
> 
> -krazieblazie
> 
> P.s. I love your SFS fic and you're one of my favorite authors KTHXBYE


End file.
